


What Dreams May Come

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Post-Final Night,Barry and Hal are reunited.





	What Dreams May Come

_Parallax is gone._

Hal feels the hate and rage leave him even as guilt and anguish take their place. So many lives taken. . . so many vows broken. . . so many people betrayed.

Before the remorse can completely overtake him, Hal feels another presence take form in front of him. The goodness, purity, and calm of the man standing in front of him all identify the presence as Barry Allen long before Hal can bear to lift his head. 

"You always were too hard on yourself," the voice chides in the gentle reprimand only Barry could ever manage. 

"Bare. . .I’ve hurt _so_ many people."

"Shh." Barry’s presence engulfs Hal, pushing away all the self doubt. "You sacrificed yourself to save a planet that considers you a murderer." 

"I _am_ a murderer."

"You’ve more than redeemed yourself, my friend. Let it go."

Barry makes it sound so simple, that for a minute, Hal’s able to believe every word he says. Hal leans in close, soaking up Barry’s closeness, his scent-which is _different_ than Hal remembers - and his gentleness. Hal stops focusing on all that he’s done wrong in favor of focusing on all that is _right._

But then he feels Barry’s presence start to grow weaker. Behind him, a different presence begins to take shape. "What’s going on?"

"Sorry, pal. I’m just the welcoming committee," Barry apologizes.

"No! Don’t leave. I don’t want to lose you _again,"_ Hal protests. The first loss was hard enough.

"I have people I have to watch over," Barry admonishes gently, "And your duties are far from being over." 

"Then this is goodbye?"

"Far from it," Barry promises. "We’‘ll see each other again. I promise."  

Hal still doesn’t want to let go, but a Barry Allen promise is worth its’ weight in whatever gold-lined streets the bright light behind Barry may be leading to. "See you around the afterlife, then."

Hal watches Barry disappear until the former speedster’s presence can no longer be felt. Then he turns to embrace the other presence and whatever duties it may bring. 


End file.
